Whatever the World Has Come To
by EagleFox
Summary: Incredibly old story from the mind of a child. A really bored Rayquaza decides to tour around a bit.
1. And so it begins

**Whatever the World Has Come To**

Summery: A really bored Rayquaza decides to tour around a bit.

Disclaimer: Potatoes. What? Oh ya… I don't own Pokemon or any of the random characters in this story. Some large company in Japan does.

* * *

Rayquaza was bored. He was tired of just sitting there, sleeping, defeating and/or killing a random trainer (if he was in a bad mood), and counting the rocks and cracks on the ground. There were at least one hundred and twenty-two rocks, and there were two hundred sixty-three and a half cracks running along the ground. As much as he hated putting Kyorge and Groudon back to sleep, the dragon was wishing that the two would do something at the least. 

"Why in the world did I even bother to agree watching over the two!" he shouted to no one in particular. A random Wingull stared at him. Glaring back, he roared. The little bird, scared out of its wits, fell off the tower to the ground (which took a really loong time). Rayquaza quickly took a mental note to have someone clean up the tower's base later.

Since nothing really has happened lately, the guardian decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to fly around a bit. Maybe visit the other legendaries. Just as he was really to take off, a random trainer ran up.

"Sweet! A legendary! I must catch it so I can challenge the Pokemon League and become the Pokemon champion!" the champion-wanna-be declared. Rayquaza inwardly groaned. 'Greeeat. Another stupid champion-wanna-be.' This was the fifth time this week and it was only Monday.

The boy quickly sent out a Wurmple. Rayquaza groaned again. 'Stupid waste of $# time. Whose smart idea was to create these in the first place! Oh yeah... mine' Rayquaza didn't even bother to avoid the string shot. He just simply flicked the little worm off the building then realized that there would be more cleaning up to do. 'This really isn't my day'

The champion-wanna-be (and also apparently trainer-wanna-be) screamed as his "precious" poison worm thing fell off the building. "You'll pay for this!" he shouted. Rayquaza clearly was the farthest thing from impressed/intimadated/whatever-the-"trainer"-was-trying-to-make-him-feel. Sighing yet again, Rayquaza flicked the boy off the building and immediately regretted it when a loud pitched scream deafen him for a moment and remembered that the area will need even more cleaning up.

'I have got to stop doing that'

* * *

Question, comments, whatever-else-there-is-out-here-these-days? Click the blue/purple/whatever-color-it-is button.  



	2. And it continues

**Chapter 2**

Welcome to the second chapter of Whatever the World Has Come To! And I'm sounding like a boring ol' announer. I thank every single one of my reviewers for giving me the courage to post up another chapter. If you get any ideas, tell me! They'll be gladly appreciated. They'll help me to update faster.

Sorry for taking forever to update. I'm lazy, sue me...

Disclaimer: I don't own... oh what the heck! Read the first chapter's disclaimer! By the way, do around here reads disclaimers anyways? looks around I thought so.

* * *

Clouds had been quite common lately. It appeared that it would probably be snowing/raining/whatever-other-junk-that-falls-out-from-the-sky soon. However, the emerald green dragon could care less. It was great fun diving in and out the clouds (and I'm probably boring you to death already). 

Letting the cool aircrafts carry him up, Rayquaza continued to lazily glide though the air. However, he couldn't shake off that nasty nagging feeling in the back of his head that something was about to go terribly wrong. "Blah!" murmured the dragon to himself, "It's probably nothing."

**Meanwhile...**

"Die you stupid sun baked lizard!"

"Die you overgrown blue goldfish (the snack that smiles back)!"

The land and sea raged at each other. Kyorge and Groudon were at it again. Currently they where throwing/spitting/chucking (although how in the world did Kyorge manage to chuck stuff is beyond me) stuff at each other. So you could see flying Magicarp, an occasional Carvana, Pochyenas, Zigzagoons, Rayquaza'a beloved stupid poison worm thingys, and random-trainers-that-no-one-really-cares-about-and-life's-only-purpose-is-only-to-be-thrown-in-this-story. Amidst all the chaos, a loud cry of "Wait!" is heard.

"Huh?" exclaims a rather confused Groudon.

"Wait a minute!" Kyorge shouted although she really didn't need to shout because her voice was already loud enough as it is, even when she was whispering, but this really has nothing to do with the story at all.

"Where's Rayquaza?" continued the basin Pokemon, "He'll usually stop us by now."

"Good point, where is he? I think that maybe..." answered Groudon as he subconsciously chewed on the head of the random trainer that he was currently holding.

"Since when did you start thinking?" muttered Kyorge quietly to herself.

Silence...

"Wanna see how much of Hoenn we can destroy before Ray Ray comes back?"

"Sure! But I claim Lilycove!"

"No! I claim Lilycove!"

"Nu-uh!" replied Groudon while sticking out his tongue

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

This goes on for a while. If we were to record that argument, this could go on for a very long time.

"Mine!"

"Fine then! Let's play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets Lilycove."

"Um... Groudon?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any fingers..."

"Good point..."

"I'll take Slateport than."

"No! I want Slateport!"

"Groudon! You. Lilycove. Me. Slateport."

"Oh yeah... umm... so where was Lilycove again?"**  
**

**Back with Rayquaza...**

"Yep," he continued, "It most likely nothing at all."

* * *

Is it just me or did this chapter suck (really bad)? I really need ideas. Please sendy! And may the Force be with you! Oh wait, wrong show. Then, may your Pokeballs stay with you! (if you think about it, that kinda sounds wrong...) 

If you have any ideas for what might happen next, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
